Cold Dark Secrets
by Littlestme
Summary: Not your typical late night rendezvous. [Lemon/Kink] Day Five Gajevy Love Fest 2015


**Smut/Kink-ness I would say**

 **Don't like? – Don't read!**

 **Wordy as anything!  
**

* * *

 **Our Favourite Place**

 **Not your typical day out to the park...**

 **==[o0o]==**

This may seem unusual to the average male or female wizard but deep in the hearts of two individuals the location holds many a memory. Never to be forgotten. Only to be used in their rare brief late night rendezvous.

Whilst he may have been in the guild for a short time the bond between the pair had been forming rapidly right under the noses of the guild.

* * *

Quickly her footsteps padded down the steps towards the grassy park, her sandals ruffling through the grass as she quickened her pace. Straining her eyes in hopes of spying the shadowy figure.

Her heart raced from the exhilaration of what might happen that night. Blushing she looked around the base of the tree, sighing she couldn't see a soul. Nor could she hear anything, the city was fast asleep, the moon hidden behind the clouds as they filled the sky. Blanketing the city with darkness.

" _Gajeel?"_ She whispered, hoping he would reply at least. In their few encounters Gajeel always hid from her, watching her from a distance. Initially he made it romantic to make her feel comfortable but he couldn't keep it up. It was not in him to be, romantic. But whenever he got the chance he kept pushing her just a little bit further, making her explore her own sexuality just a bit more. Making her unafraid of her own sexual desires or quirks.

 _How would he greet her this time?_

Levy hugged her shoulders, trying to keep herself warm in the cold night.

 _Where is he..?_

She pouted in the darkness, being late bothered her, let alone when she agreed to meet a specific time and place.

"Gajeel!" she hissed in the darkness, _"You had better not be hiding in the_ tree..."

Looking upwards she attempted to see through the darkness into the even darker high tree top she could feel that she was being watched, but unable to pinpoint its location.

Quick thudding vibrated along the grass heading in her direction causing Levy to panic slightly.

 _"Gajeel?"_

Pressing her back up against the tree for protection she kept straining her eyes looking towards the noise, as a cloud cleared over a portion of the moon, the light spilled over the running individual, the long raven hair held back by the speed in which he ran, his pierced arms glinting as he moved them. His face was dark almost twisted as his eyes gave off an eerie glow.

"Gajeel, answer me, you're scaring me" She held her hand up, ready to cast if necessary.

"Gi hi hi, Yah think you have a chance against me?" He stopped a few metres away from the scared bluenette, his whole attitude to her had almost flipped on a dime.

"You know you are late!"

"Gi hi. I ain't got a clue what yah on about Fairy" He grinned, holding out his arms as he lent back, laughing as he flicked his tongue out.

Levy recoiled slightly, still holding her hand out firm, whether she wanted to or not, she may have to use her Script magic to at least buy her some time.

Taking a step forward Gajeel spread his mouth, showing off his pearly white fangs. In one split motion Gajeel lunged towards Levy causing her to panic,

"Solid Script: Fire!" she cast as quickly as she could watching the fiery words slam into Gajeel's now metallic body.

Gajeel was upon her now, grabbing hold of her arm he easily picked her up off the ground causing her to flail. "Gajeel! This isn't funny any more! Put me down!"

"Yah know that hurt a lot more than I thought, Gi hi – I'm gonna have to punish you for that." He held her against the tall tree, bringing his menacing metallic face close to her panic stricken face. Her legs dangling just above the ground.

"Gajeel please," her hazel eyes stared deep into his crimson eyes, looking uncomfortably foreign to her.

Moving his spare hand he placed it under her neck applying slight pressure as he lent closer to her face, breathing in her distinct scent.

"Yah didn't say the magic word Fairy, Gi hi" he laughed mockingly before dropping her to the ground causing her to stumble slightly.

Rubbing her wrist and neck she looked hard at Gajeel, she wanted to shout at him for ruining the one night they had to themselves but she couldn't force the words of out her mouth, instead she choose to walk away.

Before she realised it she was face down in the grass as a metallic hand covered her mouth to stop her muffed cries of distress. She could feel the heavy breathing against her bare shoulders. Causing her to shiver from the adrenaline.

Her body couldn't process the scenario, her lover was acting strange yet unusually familiar. She wanted to run away yet the very close proximity he gave became overwhelming exciting.

Releasing his hand off her mouth she breathed deeply as her cheeks flushed, turning her head to one side slightly she could see both arms on either side of her body, lifting up her back slightly she hit the hard iron chest of him laying above her.

"Ga-Jeel please. Just let me - go home," She tried to get out in one go, hiding her nerves horribly.

"Oh? But then I'll have no-one to play with. Gi hi hi"

He put an arm around the front of her chest squashing her small breasts against his cold arm, holding her back up slightly as he bit down onto her exposed collar bone.

His elongated fangs pushed deep into her shoulder, enjoying the squeal she let out. Licking her tiny puncture wounds as blood trickled out slowly. He flicked his tongue over them, lapping up the delicious iron filled blood, whilst his saliva seeped into her open wounds, speeding up the healing process as it mixed with her own body's antibodies.

Electricity rushed through the bluenette's body as she felt his hot breath against her bare skin, the way his teeth dug into her collarbone made her burn like she never thought possible.

 _I don't like this... I don't! But.. His tongue... His breath... Ooh~_

She let out a small moan before blushing from the act. Uncaringly Gajeel moved his cold metal hand over the side of her face, holding her chin in his two fingers turning it to meet his own. Bruising her lips as he pressed his down, biting her lips as he did so, pulling them away from her mouth before letting them flip back backing a small pop sound.

Pulling away he looked deep into her eyes, his stone cold eyes still the same as he grinned maliciously towards her.

"Gi hi, yah want me to let you go, but yah seem to be enjoying yourself." He watched her face contort over the words trying to figure out if he was truly acting or behaving normally.

Before she could speak again he aggressively grabbed her ass causing her to yelp from shock. Kneading it he bit down onto her neck, leaving a second red mark as he licked up her neck, enjoying the woman underneath him at his complete mercy.

Moving his hand lower he picked up her dress, moving it upwards as he was greeted to a glorious sight, a tiny white thong and a voluptuous ass.

"Oh... Naughty..."

"N-no please! Stop! Gajeel!"

Slipping his finger under the fabric he pulled it upwards, looking at the string pull against her throbbing folds with a lewd smirk. Shifting his weight he kneed her leg to open wider, spreading her self to him, allowing him to get a good view of her. He lifted and dropped the thong, making it rub against her wetness over and over, listening to her struggling to not gasp or moan. With one final pull he snapped it easily listening to the woman underneath his squeak with fear and arousal.

He held it to his face sniffing it, enjoying her delicious scent before casually tossing it to one side where her face lay, making her quickly grab it to hide the evidence.

"Gi hi, yah such a bad Fairy. Gettin' turned on like this..." He slapped her cheeks hard leaving a red hand print and several metal looking indentations.

Levy closed her eyes as she prayed no-one was awake to hear the man above her. Her body was begging to be touched now, every inch was becoming highly sensitive as she let out sharp moans whenever he slapped her or bit her. The man had brought something out of her that she never thought existed.

"H-Harder" she croaked,

Gajeel pricked up his ears. Resting his lips close to Levy's ear he whispered, blowing his hot breath against it before flicking his long tongue against it whilst he traced his long finger nail around her lower back, knowing it was one of her most sensitive areas.

"I didn't hear yah. Speak up!" he growled with a snap of his teeth.

"H-Harder!" she managed to squeak earning a satisfied grunt before a hard slap reached her other cheek causing her to buck from the shock and enjoyment.

Gajeel's trousers bulged as he lent over the bluenette, sliding his cold fingers down the back of her lower cheeks he lightly grazed her hidden entrance. Stroking it up and down as he pressed slightly harder with one finger, his long nails grazing her slightly as he took her juices onto his fingers.

Flipping Levy onto her back he knelt over her petite waist as his solid bulge strained in his beige trousers desperate to be released from their prison.

Groping her breasts unkindly, he pinched her nipple through the fabric, relishing the fact she had no bra on.

She writhed underneath him, trying to move as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, biting down hard, before moving on up her neck, biting once more as his hand travelled over the top of her fabric dress, twisting her small mounds in his large hand.

Ripping off the top half of her dress he bit her nipple, squeezing her other breast between his hand.

"Gi hi. Yah know you are doing a piss poor job at runnin' away."

Levy tried to respond but found a moan escape her lips as she felt his metal fingers stroke the outside of her opening. Melding his fingers together, forming the perfect shape to fill her body, he pushed them deep into her body in one quick motion.

"Ahh!~ Its Cold!~"

Closing her eyes she couldn't handle the pleasure building up in her body. The cold metal rod meeting every part of her ribbed walls, expanding and contracting with each twist or pump. Swilling around as she filled up with her own juices being blocked from escaping.

"L-Let me go" Levy managed to let out. The long raven haired man grinned wildly in the moonlight,

"Yah wanted me to hit yah harder just now. Make up yah mind Fairy... Or do you just want me to fuck yah senseless."

Levy rolled her head around the ground as she ran her fingers through her azure locks, trying to stop her body bucking to the thrusting metal that kept its cool, not warming up to her burning core, she wanted to release so badly but the way he kept moving was preventing her from reaching her climax.

Gajeel bit down on her pink nipple, sucking it vigorously before taking the whole thing into his mouth enjoying circling it with his long tongue.

Switching his hand to individual small iron rods as fingers he rhythmically entered each finger in a quick succession. Rubbing her hardened pink orb quickly with his unchanged soft metal thumb almost making Levy feel as if it was like a small saw vibrating against her clit making her gasp for breath, feeling her body buck and grind to the fingers.

Letting her breast out of his mouth he listened to the pop before it jiggled around dripping with his saliva. He blew across her breasts. Watching them goose bump in the clearing moonlight from the hot and cold contact.

Levy's breathing sped up as she felt her body and mind become numb from the pleasure. Pulling out his hand forcefully. He rapidly pulled down his trousers as he nibbled on her breasts. Holding both breasts with one hand he squeezed and tugged, thumbing a nipple.

Using his free hand he aimed towards Levy's core, feeling the soft delicate folds wrap around his solid iron manhood, pulling him deep into her opening, encouraging him to enter as the juices poured around his throbbing cold member.

Feeling her warm folds against his cold rigid tip he pushed hard and deep into her body causing her to jolt upright. Clinging onto Gajeel's long black locks she felt the hand cover her mouth again, almost pushing the air back into her lungs.

"Aahh!~~ Its so cold!~~"

Her eyes watered as he pounded vigorously into her tiny body. "Yah better keep quiet or there'll be no tellin' what I'll do to yah, Gi hi hi"

Levy slowly nodded as she stifled moans, wanting them to escape her mouth to release her still building pleasure.

Holding onto Levy's shoulder and leaning into the ground Gajeel pumped into the bluenette, grunting as he felt his end twitch inside her delicious wet core, tightening around him.

"Fuck." he couldn't control his body much longer. Pulling almost completely out of her body he slammed back into her breathing heavily as he furiously entered her soaking entrance.

He couldn't handle her body warming him up, it felt incredible the way the juices flowed around him and down himself, reaching places he didn't think he enjoyed being touched.

Pressing her chin down onto his collarbone Levy gripped the back of his hair, riding the wave upon wave of orgasms he sent her over. Crushing her lips she moaned heavily into his open mouth, exploring his mouth as she pulled hard on his hair, feeling his hot release deep inside her body as he pushed further with the final thrust, feeling his tip reach her womb entrance.

Collapsing on top of her body he breathed heavily, his Iron Dragon Scales fading away. He was sweating as he still wore all his gear, his tunic hiding his bare ass from view.

" _G-Gajeel...?"_

"S-Shrimp..?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, nuzzling into his neck.

"Sorry if I scared yah."

The bluenette giggled as she held her head deep in his dark locks, "You certainly made up for it..."

"Gi hi, Yah gonna have some bruises tomorrow that you'll have trouble explainin' Shrimp."

She blushed, burying her head deeper in his hair.

"I don't care..."

"Yah gonna tell them about us?"

"Not yet... Lets keep this going for a bit longer..."

"Gi hi... "

"I love you..."

"Love yah too Shorty.."

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Was-hat? Oh yes. I had this idea too! But honestly... check out TheFoxGoesMeep**

 **Her chapter 2 for the Love Fest OH MY GOD! PLEASE READ IT!**

 **I'm so glad I wasn't the only one to this of this idea xD**


End file.
